


Хищники

by yolo_jackie



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Violence, not PWP but it could be, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Виктор говорит:<br/>— Хочу знать, какие на вкус твои кости. Я вырву тебе позвоночник и обглодаю его до малейшей косточки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хищники

Росомаха держит Виктора крепко, сидя сверху и сжимая бедра коленями, подается вперед, почти прижимается своим горячим и тяжелым — тяжелее, чем у любого мутанта или человека, — телом, и Виктор говорит:  
— Хочу знать, какие на вкус твои кости. Я вырву тебе позвоночник и обглодаю его до малейшей косточки.  
— Ты кое о чем забываешь, — мягко напоминает ему Росомаха, осторожно проводя адамантиевым когтем по щеке Виктора. Кажется, что он едва-едва касается поросшей щетиной кожи, но на ней тут же выступает тонкая полоска крови, и сразу же заживает. — Но идея хорошая.  
Виктор ухмыляется в ответ, обнажая чуть удлинившиеся клыки:  
— Знал, что тебе понравится.  
От Виктора пахнет удовольствием: Росомаха слишком хорошо знает этот запах, появляющийся всякий раз, когда его брат убивает, трахается, получает возможность наложить свои лапы на коллекционную выпивку или предается другим радостям жизни. Росомаха накрывает открытую ладонь Виктора своей и чувствует, как чужие когти немедленно впиваются в его руку. Он ловит выросшую ногтевую пластину между пальцев и с силой тянет на себя, а потом чуть вверх — к запаху удовольствия примешивается запах крови. Виктор шипит, когда его коготь падает на пол, и Росомаха принимается за следующий.  
— Ты мой любимый палач, Джимми, — вкрадчиво выдыхает ему на ухо Виктор, и Росомаха вырывает ему второй коготь. Он знает, что у Виктора стоит, чувствует это через одежду, и, бога ради, только у Виктора может стоять, когда его лишают когтей.   
Он позволяет Росомахе причинить ему боль, позволяет себе, пусть и ненадолго, остаться без единственного видимого оружия — почти что беззащитным. Росомаха сильнее сжимает бедра Виктора, а потом берет его окровавленные пальцы в рот и посасывает, чтобы раны быстрее затянулись. Виктор под ним дергается, коротко стонет. Росомаха выпускает пальцы изо рта — один за другим, — наклоняется, почти распластавшись поверх Виктора, проводит носом от его ключицы к уху, будто преследуя фантомный запах его кожи, и оставляет на шее небольшой укус.  
Он подождет, пока у Виктора вырастут новые когти, а потом они начнут сначала.  
Сегодня ночью Росомаха больше зверь, чем человек.


End file.
